


How We Met

by orphan_account



Series: Home [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, But like very slightly, Fluff, Lee Jeno is a mess, M/M, Noren, Omega! Renjun, SO slightly there's only one sentence, alpha! jeno, in a good way, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 16:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renjun goes to a party with Donghyuck and Jaemin.  There, he meets the love of his life (but he doesn't know that yet).  Jeno is a nervous mess and Renjun is a slightly more put together mess.  Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674013
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	How We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I've posted so I'm kinda nervous about my writing but anyway. This is technically an a/b/o fic but it's not really necessary for this work, I've tagged it in case I decide to make this part of a series.

# How We Met

Renjun walked into his shared apartment with a sigh and dropped his bag next to the shoe rack. Donghyuck and Jaemin had been talking about going to a party that night but Renjun really wasn’t feeling it. He had two assignments and an eight hour nap due. With a groan, he semi-collapsed onto his desk and opened his laptop to get started on his assignments.

About one hour into his torture (assignment), Donghyuck burst into his room with a shit eating grin on his face. “Guess who’s going to a party tonight?” he asked, still wearing the grin that Renjun both loved and hated.

“Uhhh, let me guess,” Renjun drawled, “You are.”

Donghyuck pouted. “Well, I am.. but so are you!”

“Hyuck, I’m really not in the mood tonight,” Renjun sighed. “I have all these assignments due and I don’t think I can find it in me to actually enjoy dancing right now.”

Donghyuck walked up behind Renjun, seemingly innocent. He then grabbed Renjun’s shoulders and started shaking him violently back and forth. “Renjuuuuun, you have the whole _entire_ weekend to spend doing those stupid assignments! And I know that those are only due in three weeks time but you’re just such an honour student that you do them early.”

“Excuse me!” Renjun interjected, affronted. “There’s nothing wrong with giving a shit about my work.”

“Yeah, of course there’s nothing wrong with it,” Donghyuck stated, changing his tone to a more comforting one when he noticed the exhaustion in Renjun’s eyes. “It’s just that Jaemin and I have noticed that you’ve been really tense lately.. when’s the last time you took a break? Please come with us to this party. I can’t promise that it will relieve your stress completely but it’ll definitely help.”

Renjun sighed and then looked into Donghyuck’s pleading eyes. He felt his resolve quietly shatter within him and he gave Donghyuck a tight lipped smile.

Donghyuck whooped and called out, “Jaemin! Get ready, we’re taking Renjun to a party!”

* * *

“Hyuckie, whose party is it again?” Jaemin asked while shakily trying to apply eye liner in the passenger seat of the car.

Donghyuck smiled widely, “Mark’s.”

Renjun grinned at him. “The junior you’ve been hanging out with lately? Did he ask you to come?”

“Yup,” Donghyuck grinned. “We’ve been getting _real_ close lately, if you know what I mean.” He winked.

Jaemin snorted, “What? You made eye contact for five seconds longer than usual?”

Renjun cackled as Donghyuck huffed, “We held hands!”

Jaemin’s eyes widened. “Woah sorry, I didn’t realise you guys were that serious about each other.”

Renjun couldn’t stop laughing throughout the car ride and he found himself internally thanking his crazy roommates for dragging him along. Jaemin and Donghyuck shared a relieved glance at Renjun’s slightly manic-sounding giggles.

* * *

The party was at Mark’s house and, oh boy, was it a big house. Renjun didn’t even know that Mark’s family was rich. Apparently, they were rich enough to own a mansion in New York. His family didn’t even live in the US, they lived in Korea.

Jaemin laughed at Renjun’s awestruck expression and grabbed his hand to drag him into the house. “I know it’s big Renjun but we can’t spend the whole night staring at it.”

“Alright, alright,” Renjun agreed. “It’s just, I never thought Mark would be so loaded.. He’s so humble and nice, y’know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Donghyuck sighed dreamily.

Jaemin rolled his eyes and grabbed Donghyuck’s arm with his free hand. “Come on, you fools, we have a party to enjoy!”

The trio slipped into the party relatively unnoticed. Renjun felt as if he entered an alternate dimension. The floor shook with the pounding music and everyone inside seemed to be in a drunken high. There were bodies gyrating against other bodies and Renjun immediately felt uncomfortable. Renjun glanced around; he didn’t see anyone he knew.

“There’s Mark!” Donghyuck exclaimed. He detached himself from Jaemin and ran up to attach himself to Mark’s back.

Mark let out a surprised laugh and turned to give Donghyuck a hug that seemed much too intimate for people who’ve only held hands before. Renjun had a feeling that Donghyuck was holding back on the details of their relationship until he was completely sure of what they were. Whatever the case, Renjun would support him no matter what.

“Hey,” Jaemin whispered to him. “D’you think we should go over there to greet Mark or should we let them be alone?”

“Hmm, I have a better idea,” Renjun stated. He subsequently marched up to Mark and stuck out his hand. “Hi Mark, I’m Renjun – one of Donghyuck’s best friends.” He gave him a sugary sweet smile and squeezed Mark’s hand with a surprising amount of strength for someone as small as he was.

Mark’s eyes widened, almost comically, in fear and nervously stuttered out a reply, “ Uhh, yeah, nice to meet you…”

Jaemin sniggered from behind Renjun and said, “I’m Jaemin, thanks for taking care of our Donghyuckie.”

Mark and Donghyuck flushed bright red and gave each other nervous glances. Before one of them could respond, Jaemin and Renjun had disappeared. They looked around, shocked. Donghyuck recovered relatively quickly and turned to Mark with a sultry, yet shy expression on his face. “So Mark.. when are you going to show me your room?”

* * *

Renjun and Jaemin got up from their crouched position behind the sofa.

“They’re totally doing it,” Jaemin said with a mischievous look in his eye.

Renjun giggled. “ ‘Show me your room’? Donghyuck is hilarious, I love him.”

Renjun caught a tall guy staring at Jaemin. “Who’s that?” He pointed him out to Jaemin.

“Oh,” Jaemin turned pink. “That’s Lucas from Psych.”

“You should go talk to him. He seems very interested.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone, I mean it’s partly my fault that you were dragged here.”

Renjun rolled his eyes and pushed Jaemin in the direction of Lucas. “Don’t worry about me. I’m a big boy.”

Jaemin threw a grateful smile in his direction and basically ran to dance with Lucas. Renjun turned to go to waste time in the kitchen because, no matter what he told his friends, he could never find himself feeling comfortable at a party. He silently cursed himself for allowing his friends to run off with guys but he knew that they would enjoy themselves.

Renjun was about to walk through the kitchen doorway when a fully grown person barreled straight into him. Renjun gasped as he felt a shock of cold drench the front of his body.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” Renjun heard a deep, slightly panicked voice speak. He looked up to see equally deep, dark, expressive eyes. “I’m so sorry, I’ve been so out of it today. I don’t know what’s going on with me.”

The deep voice continued to ramble and Renjun realized that he should probably say something. “It’s okay,” He said and the deep voice cut off abruptly.

Renjun examined the person in front of him. He was all sharp angles and dark handsomeness as well as an overwhelming amount of ‘puppy who needs to be protected’ that was expressed in his eyes.

“Uh,” the guy started and reached up to scratch his neck nervously (Renjun could not help but admire the outstretched muscled arm). “I’m really sorry.”

Renjun gave him a soft smile. “Hi really sorry, I’m Renjun.” His eyes twinkled with mirth.

The cute guy let out a shocked laugh and smacked his hands over his mouth. “Was that a dad joke?” He asked in disbelief and then smiled. “My name’s Jeno and I really am very sorry.”

“It’s okay, really,” Renjun told him. “I don’t even like this shirt that much.” He tugged on the shirt that clung to his chest. He looked down and was horrified to notice that it was a bit see-through.

Jeno looked down at his shirt as well and stared for a moment too long. He jumped slightly when Renjun cleared his throat. “Oh,” Jeno said dumbly.

“Oh?” Renjun repeated.

“Oh! Umm,” Jeno stumbled over his words. “Uh, you should come upstairs with me.”

“Wow, Jeno, you could at least ask me on a date first..”

Jeno’s eyes widened. “Uh, I meant, uh, come upstairs with me to my room.”

Renjun gave him an unimpressed look and waited for him to realise that the implications had not changed.

Jeno paled. “Wait, no! That’s not what I meant… Um, I meant I’ll lend you one of my shirts.” Jeno grabbed Renjun’s hand before he could decide to leave the party because Jeno ruined his night, if not his whole life.

Renjun was pulled up the stairs hurriedly. The grip on his hand was strong and slightly clammy and Renjun felt his heartbeat speed up. When they reached the room at the end of the hallway, Renjun was flushed from sudden nerves – it seemed as if Jeno’s nervousness was transferred to him instead on the way up because Jeno suddenly showcased some ill-timed, out-of-place confidence.

“Welcome to my room,” he said with a smirk.

Renjun slapped him lightly on the arm. “What are you smirking for? You could barely ask me to come here!”

Jeno offered him a sheepish smile and pulled him inside. He started rifling through the drawers and pulled out a well-worn black band tee. He threw it to Renjun with practiced ease and Renjun fumbled to catch it.

Renjun felt the softness of the shirt before he set it down on a nearby chair. He pulled his wet shirt off and set it aside. Jeno’s eyes were glued to him but, surprisingly, Renjun didn’t feel uncomfortable. He made eye contact with Jeno and he was surprised by the gentleness present in his eyes. Renjun pulled on Jeno’s shirt and was surrounded by a masculine scent. A scent of cedarwood and warmth that sent a shiver down Renjun’s spine. He was hit with the fact that Jeno was an alpha. Renjun wasn’t sure what to do with that information but he sure was happy to be in possession of Jeno’s shirt. A shirt that was too big on him, he thought bitterly.

“Cute.”

“Huh.” Renjun turned around quickly and was met with a blushing Jeno.

“Uhh! I said, Cool. Cool, you have a dry shirt now, Very Cool.” Jeno was beating the hell out of himself internally. “Even though your shirt looked very good on you, I have to say that you look better in my clothes.”

Renjun’s eyebrows rose in shock.

“Shit, I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Renjun threw his head back and laughed loudly; he laughed the hardest he’s laughed in the past few months. He wiped the tears from him eyes and turned back to Jeno, eyes still twinkling with joy. “Jeno, do you want to dance with me?”

Relief washed over Jeno’s features, “God, yes.”

And so they danced in the middle of Jeno’s room to the muffled music from downstairs. And they might have fallen in love in the middle of it, but that’s a story for another day.


End file.
